


And Then There Were Nine

by Polanthie



Series: Tales of Tails [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amoral Stiles Stilinski, Family Killing Family, Gen, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Tail number nine
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Tales of Tails [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #413: Renewal





	And Then There Were Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and look after yourselves. The first part of this not nice.

And yes resurrection was a thing. 

That had made for an interesting conversation with Chris and Co. It seemed that burying the bodies wasn’t actually enough, salting and burning should have been happening too. This would have been useful to know.

Though Sebastian, Marcel and Marie-Jeanne weren’t technically speaking a resurrection. They didn’t have a clue what Chris’s wife had done to call them back, or how they’d returned with skin and bones. Which is why they’d been chasing the Dread Doctors down. They had believed that they were tied to them by blood somehow, even if that was the case, those bodies had been the first to be salted etc. And the Velets hadn’t suddenly disappeared. 

Some bright spark, namely Cora, suggested Uncle might have an idea or two. Now that had been a really fascinating discussion which Noshiko had been drawn into. A four-hundred year old Kitsune, a nine-hundred year old Nogitsune and Hunters that were a two-hundred and fifty or so years old. Talk about feeling like a young child, a very young child. 

And it didn’t help the conversation was downright creepy, which of course had amused the Nemeton no end. The conversation having been no help at all. And he was getting less and less amused with the situation, one that seemed to bring dead people, very dead people, back to life. 

And if Victoria had wanted to raise the original Agent matriarch, someone she thought had such a hate on Weres and shifters there was a chance they were going to be in the shit and then some. 

Where were Gerard and Kate’s bodies again? Not that it seemed that bodies were necessary for this particular piece of magic. Fuck.

He hated being proved right. Army of the dead and all, fucking zombie apocalypse. Victoria Argent was a first class bitch.

Even with the Velets, a Kitsune, Nogitsune and the Nemeton on their side, they’d lost too many before they had managed to beat back the horde. His Dad had to take the bite and Peter would have scars for the rest of his life. Don’t ask how you leave a Werewolf with scars. It was not pretty.

Fire they found was their friend. Magical fire even more so. Add in mountain ash and mistletoe and things went bang spectacularly. Sending those things back permanently. Or so Uncle and the Nemeton believed. Fire Kitsunes gabbing what was left of the bodies and dragging spirts off seemed to confirm that. 

It had been sickening to watch Sebastian take Victoria, Kate and Gerard apart. It was one thing to keep Beacon Hills safe on the quiet it was totally another to draw the town into an all out war. Even if the likelihood of people remembering exactly what had happened was slim and none. The Nemeton was good that way, something that would give the conspiracy theorists a field day before slipping into legend.

Cleaning up hadn’t been any fun for any of them. The Velets and Marie-Jeanne had moved on saying they would be back, but he didn’t see that happening for a while. Chris and Allison had stayed, but it would be a long time before they wished they hadn’t. Killing family, however much you despised them was still killing family. 

And broken pack bonds were still broken pack bonds.

Tail number nine had been no surprise. 

Maybe it had been a good thing that they’d put him going to university back a couple of years.   
  


*~*

Spring break had brought him home, he’d partied with his fraternity for the last couple of years. This one was family time, would be the last break before graduation. 

There’d be no graduation party as he had been tapped straight into the FBI. They’d guaranteed that he would be able to complete his law degree, and he was probably going to be heading for the Were and shifter version of BAU.

So, they’d decided Spring Break. Ostara for those who celebrated, which was surprisingly many among the pack and the pack’s allies. Sebastian, Marcel and Marie-Jeanne had made a bit of a habit of visiting during Easter and celebrating with them. 

Those he’d grown up with were travelling back if they weren’t local. Noshiko and her family from Japan. Though Kira had joined the pack not long after the Argent debacle as the pack called it. They’d basically exchanged Kira for Noshiko. 

Cora and Allison were coming back from Poland, where they were studying with the Gajos both hunters and Weres, Jackson and Lydia from England where they’d picked up some very odd colloquialisms. Scott, who was right in the middle of a seven-year veterinary program at UC at Davis, was also heading back. Uncle had even decided that the chaos such a party would bring would be fun enough to visit. 

Or that had been Uncle’s excuse had he’d stuck to it. 

He’d slipped quietly away to the Nemeton just as the dawn had broken and spent some time with it renewing his ties to the sacred tree. His Dad and Peter joining him. Before shifting and running one nine tailed Kitsune and two wolves. 

Change was in the air, Ostara and Easter were a time of rebirth and renewal after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This completes Tales of Tails. 
> 
> Written and posted January 2021.


End file.
